


Sweet Like Candy

by icryforbensolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apple Orchards, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, No Pregnancy, Rey has a sweet tooth, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol use, autumn vibes, ben is smitten, candy corn, mentions of foster care, pussy eating, this is just short and fun let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/pseuds/icryforbensolo
Summary: Rey likes candy corn. Ben does not. Rey wants to show Ben why candy corn is good actually.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sweet Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a small plot, but really this is just a short fic about pussy eating and candy corn.  
> That’s literally it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

October began in a cacophony of color—reds, and oranges in the trees and a general golden glow in the atmosphere. This particular day is seemingly perfect—not a single cloud in the sky. It couldn’t get any more idyllic, Rey thought to herself. 

Rey hears the crunch of fallen leaves as she walks down the rows upon rows of the apple orchard. She glances behind her to see her sullen boyfriend behind her, clad in all black contrasting her vibrant sweater and scarf combo. She grins at the sight of him holding their basket of apples. 

He promised that they will do all the stereotypical fall things as Rey made sure that he delivered on that promise. Today on the fall bucket list: apple orchards. Now they’ve spent the last thirty minutes meandering row after row of apple trees trying to find their favorite. 

Or at least Rey’s favorite. Ben will eat whatever apples she chooses. He’s very understanding that way. 

They get to the last row of trees and back onto the main road leading back to the little farmhouse. Rey turns towards her behemoth of a boyfriend. “I think we had a good haul,” she exclaims, beaming at their basket of apples, dimples on full display. 

Ben smiles ruefully. “And I think that I can skip arm day at the gym.” 

Rey laughs, joyful. “They said that we can fill the basket with as many apples as possible. I just listened.” 

He takes two long strides—his legs are impossibly long and large in those tight black skinny jeans—to catch up to his dazzling girlfriend. Ben sets the basket in one hand and grabs her hand with the other. 

Rey looks at their hands clasped together. They’ve been dating for seven months now and every time they hold hands, she’s always struck by their size difference. She is by no means a small person, but her hand looks tiny compared to his giant mitt of a hand. 

They walk in silence down the short path back to the farmhouse and barn. When Ben pulled into the orchard earlier, Rey marveled at the setup. One of the many barns of the farm was converted into a fully functioning restaurant and bakery. She made him order them three pies and apple crisp and apple turnovers and apple fritters. And caramel apples. Plus they’re actual apples. And Ben did it for her without any arguments. Rey knows that he fully enjoys watching her gorge herself in sweets. He just won’t admit it. But she knows. 

The kind cashier rang up their purchase, kindly not commenting that Rey’s attitudes toward sweets are more suited for a child than a fully grown adult. Rey thinks back to the time Ben commented on her sweet tooth for the first time. 

They were cuddling, naked, wrapped in a plethora of blankets. Rey opened her nightstand drawer to grab something—bare arm highlighted by the moonlight. 

“Rey,” Ben mumbled, still half asleep, “No more. Please no more. Let me sleep.” 

Rey furrowed her brows in confusion. “I’m just grabbing a snack.” 

Ben lifted his head off the pillow. “What?” 

Rey held up the bag of Reese’s minis. “Snack.” 

“Why on earth are you eating chocolate in bed?” 

“I like candy.” 

“But, like, why now?” Ben inquired, more awake. He wasn’t annoyed or judging, just simply curious. Rey made a note of that, thinking to herself that this man is a keeper just for that. 

Rey fidgeted with the ends of the comforter. “It was the only time I could eat candy. Unkar—he was my Foster Dad, have I told you about him? Anyway, he would get mad if you got anything for yourself, always wanted his own cut. So, um, I would hide candy and eat it at night when no one could see,” she mumbled out. If the lights were on, Ben could’ve seen the blush running down her body. 

He leaned back down after she finished speaking. “Oh. Alright,” he responded. And then he looks at Rey, who seemed to be shaking. “You can finish your candy,” he paused, as though choosing his words carefully. “But we can talk about this another day, yeah?” 

Rey visibly relaxed, popping another Reese’s mini in her mouth. “Yes, Ben, we can talk.”

And they did. Talk about it. Her candy obsession. And Foster Care. And she had to stop Ben from finding Unkar Plutt and killing him. And he shared with her too, telling her about his family and the loneliness. He told her about leaving his toxic workplace and heading into a new field. Never in Rey’s life had she ever felt so loved. It’s hard to believe that it’s only been seven months. 

“Hey,” he murmurs, squeezing her hand tight as they walk out of the barn with all of their purchases. “You with me, sweet pea?” 

“Yeah, sorry, just thinking,” she responds. They get to Ben’s car and head out of the apple orchard parking lot. “Are we still getting drinks with Rose and Hux tonight?” 

Ben’s fingers drum against the steering wheel as they wait at the stop sign to make a left turn. He nods in affirmation and they continue to drive in happy quiet. “So what’s next on your fall bucket list?” he asks after a while. 

Rey perks up at that. “Halloween. Everything Halloween related. Costumes and candy and decorations and pumpkin carving and candy.”

Ben groans, “I hate Halloween. It’s the worst holiday of them all. Stupid children are being stupid and bothering my quiet night to myself asking for candy. And Halloween parties are always annoying.” He pauses, glancing at Rey’s eager face. Her hazel eyes are bright and excited about Halloween. “But for you, I will tolerate it. What sort of candy would you like?”

Rey beams, her smile illuminating her entire face as she starts listing every candy that she can think of. “Oh and candy corn. You cannot forget the candy corn.”

Ben turns down the street towards his apartment. “Um, no. I will tolerate Halloween, but I draw the line at candy corn. It’s literally the worst thing I’ve ever had in my life.” 

“You just don’t know how to get into the spirit of Halloween. Candy corn is a delight, and I will die on this hill.” 

The two get out of the car and grab the many bags of baked goods and apples. “Then, you are going to die alone on that hill, sweetheart.” 

Rey stops in the middle of the parking lot outside Ben’s apartment. “I will make you change your mind, Ben Solo. Mark my words.” And she began plotting a way for Ben to eat his words. Literally. 

🎃

The whole gang ended up going out for drinks—not just Rey, Ben, Rose, and Hux but also Finn, Poe, Kaydel, and Jannah as well. And they were all a few drinks in when Rey began her candy corn lament. 

“So not only does he hate Halloween but he also hates candy corn! The audacity of this man!” she exclaims to Kaydel and Jannah, who seem to be tipsily nodding along. 

Rey glances over at Ben and notices that his ears are slightly red. They always get that way when he’s drunk, and so he keeps trying to adjust his hair so it would be less noticeable. She’ll always notice though. She loves his ears. 

“Well, to be fair, love, candy corn is absolutely rank. Like of all the holiday-themed candies, it’s at the bottom,” Jannah pipes in, resulting in an eye-roll from Rey. 

Rey sighs, exasperated. “Why does everyone hate candy corn?” She stands up, moving towards the rest of the gang, Jannah, and Kaydel following close behind. Rey notices that as she gets up and walks past Ben and towards the group, his eyes drop down to her ass, nicely cupped in her tight body con dress. 

“Okay, listen up.” All eyes turn towards her, even people who aren’t a part of their group glance at her. “Raise your hands if you like candy corn.” 

Slowly, Rose raises her hand, as well as Poe and Hux. Finn looks mildly amused at her question. “They’re alright, especially the chocolate ones, but they’re nothing magical,” Finn says. 

Rey gasps shocked that the group seems so divided on candy corn. Slowly, everyone seems to be arguing and debating over candy corn. “Not doing so well in convincing me on the merits of candy corn, are you, Rey?” Ben whispers in her ear over the noise of their friends' bickering. Rey squirms slightly as his hands wrap around her waist pulling her back against her front. When Ben starts to get drunk, he becomes very affectionate and isn’t afraid of public displays of his affections. Rey finds it absurdly endearing. 

Maybe this round belongs to Ben, she thinks to herself, as his mouth moves towards hers. 

🎃

The great candy corn debate continues throughout the week. Rey stops by Ben’s work with a goody bag full of Halloween candy, including candy corn. Ben distracts Rey by hand feeding her apple crisp on the sofa whilst naked, reminding her that there are better sweets out there than candy corn. 

Well, Rey thinks to herself, two can play at this game. 

That Friday, Ben decides to stay the night at Rey’s place. They’ve been doing this more and more lately. Eventually, Rey knows, one of the two will just ask to move into the other’s place. It’s simply a game of which person will bite first. And both of them have incredibly stubborn spirits. 

When Ben gets to the door, he’s already semi-feral with desire. He storms inside and immediately press his lips to hers. Rey gasps in surprise, opening her mouth to his eager tongue as his large hands grip the sides of Rey’s face and neck. Ben Solo is always an intense person, and when he kisses, he’s somehow even more intense. 

He pushes her against the wall, letting go of her face to lift her as Rey wraps her legs around his hips. “I need you so bad,” he murmurs against her skin as he leaves little kisses down her jaw and neck, teeth scraping from time to time. Rey grips his thick, black tendrils in her hands. He groans at the feeling, and Rey knows that she’s pulling a little too hard and eases up just a little. 

Ben carries Rey into her bedroom, not even bothering with turning the light on as he does. Her nightstand lamp is on and that’s all they need as he plops her onto the bed. Rey spreads her legs wide in welcome of her giant man. As he sets himself between her thighs. He continues his onslaught of her neck, pressing kisses down down down until he reaches the hem of her shirt. 

Getting the hint, Rey grabs the bottom of her t-shirt and pulls it off of her body. She’s suddenly very grateful that she decided to forgo a bra today. Ben moans at the sight of her nipples, one hand pinching her right nipple as he mouths at the other. 

“Ben!” she cries out in ecstasy. 

“Fucking knew what you were doing earlier, didn’t you, with those little texts,” he growls into her skin as he moves his mouth to her other breast. 

Ah. That explains it. Earlier that day, Rey sent a series of messages to his phone telling him that she’s not wearing any underwear. And then photographic evidence to prove her point. Rey smiles to herself. 

“What are you going to do about it?” she asks, fidgeting slightly in her seat. 

Ben smirks as he moves down the bed, pulling her skirt down as he does. And oh. Ooohhh. Rey did not anticipate this. She feels his breath against her inner thigh. “Why don’t I show you, sweetheart?”

And then he presses his mouth against her pussy, lapping up her slick. His hands press her thighs further open, leaving her fully exposed to him. Rey grips her pillow as she feels his tongue lick around her entrance and upwards, teasing at her clit. She moans loudly at the sensation. “Ben, please,” she begs, enjoying all the feelings. 

Soon, Ben gets into a routine, lapping and licking at her, his nose rubbing against her clit every once and awhile. Ren gets a slight thrill each time she feels his fingers grip harder against her thighs. She’s never met a man who loves to eat pussy as much as Ben Solo does. She’s truly blessed. 

Suddenly, Rey is filled with a brilliant idea. She glances down towards her loving boyfriend who is completely enamored with her pussy that he’s not even paying attention to her. She grins as she opens her nightstand drawer and pulls out her bag of candy corn and sets it on the bed. 

She opens up the bag, trying to be stealthy even though it’s a very crinkly bag. She pops one of the orange, white, and yellow treats into her mouth right as Ben presses the first finger inside her, kissing her thighs as he does. He looks up at her as she shoves several pieces of candy corn into her mouth. Ben’s eyes widen as he sees what she’s doing, his fingers stopping their movement inside her. 

“Are you eating fucking candy corn right now?” he asks, looking at her with both confusion and amusement. 

Rey shrugs, the picture of innocence for someone who has her boyfriend’s finger inside of her. “You have a snack, so I wanted one too.” She pauses, throughout y enjoying the shocked expression on Ben's face. She runs a hand through his hair. “You can keep going, my love.” 

And Ben, well, Ben is nothing if not a good boy. He listens to Rey’s soft instructions and continues to eat her out with renewed fervor. “Gonna make you cum so hard, baby. Make you cum so hard that you forget all about your fucking candy corn.” 

Rey laughs as she eats more candy corn. “Ah, baby, are you jealous of candy? You know that you are always number one in my heart, even if you do hate candy co-OH,” she screams, as Ben puts another finger inside of her while he tongues at her clit. He appears to be a man on a mission, and Rey is getting so close to her peak. 

The candy corn lays abandoned on the bed as Ben laps at her slick. Rey makes little squeaking sounds as she moves her hips in time with Ben’s assault on her pussy. “Ben, I’m going to cum,” she moans.

She can feel Ben smile against her body. “Come for me, sweetheart.” 

Rey clenches against his fingers, cumming hard as she screams out his name. Ben stays down there as she rides out her high, Rey trying to catch her breath. As her breathing evens, Ben plants a big wet kiss on her inner thigh, moving up towards her.

He kisses her on her lips. Rey tastes herself on his mouth. Ben tastes candy corn in her mouth. The two certainly make an interesting combination. 

“So is candy corn alright now?” Rey asks as they break away from their kiss. 

Ben laughs, his heart full of love for this ridiculous woman. “No, but I love you anyway.” 

🎃

**Author's Note:**

> The apple orchard is based off a real apple orchard in my area that closed. But it had a full restaurant and bakery and they’d sell soups and sandwiches and apple crisp with apple cider or lemonade and it was seriously my favorite place in the world.
> 
> Check Out My Other Works:  
> [lattes and shoe string](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622719/chapters/62196082) Rated T, Complete. Coffee shop owner Ben has a crush on a regular even though she orders ridiculous concoctions meant to rot your teeth.  
> [Melted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849474) Rated E, Complete. Oneshot. Married Ben and Rey decide to experiment in the bedroom with wax play.  
> [Call Out My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020240/chapters/63269455) Rated E, Complete. Sugar Daddy A/B/O that’s half porn and half fluff.  
> [won’t stop ‘til we surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741420/chapters/62508916) Rated M, WIP. Friends to lovers AU about small towns and growing up. Some angst.  
> [Dark and Stormy Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898212/chapters/62935585) Rated E, WIP. Rey moves to Minneapolis for school and encounters a mysterious figure named Kylo AKA my college vampire AU.  
> [The House of Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503810/chapters/64593550) Rated E, WIP. I call this my sex mansion fic, but it’s basically just some kinky tomfoolery plus falling in love. It’s fun.  
> Non Reylo fic:  
> [Master’s Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167420) Rated E, Complete. Flip Zimmermann/Reader fic that’s legit just straight porn lol. Mind the tags. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter for thirst tweets and oversharing:  
> [@icryforbensolo](https://twitter.com/icryforbensolo)


End file.
